The computer and Roselia's scheme
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: /one shot Happy Contestshipping Day! It was early in the morning and a giggling brunette was looking at a certain-someone's fan page. What would Drew do if he was in the same room as May? INSERT SMALL MAKE OUT SCENE...be warned I fail at it


The computer by StrawberriiSuzu

/One shot dedicated to MajorelleSapphira!

Also, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY XD

enjoy this really short one shot ;-;

* * *

Typing filled the room with taps, ticks, and tippy-tap taps. It was very early in the morning at the pokémon center. Everyone was sleeping, except a certain green haired boy… Drew glared at May from across the room. If looks could kill, May would be already butchered by now. May ignored him and continued typing on the computer. "WILL YOU STOP TYPING?" Drew shouted to May. "Please use lower case next time" May replied, continuing her typing. Drew grumbled and threw a pillow at May's head. May continued typing and dodged the pillow. "Violence is not the solution" May stated with a smirk. "What's with the personality change? Are you bi-polar?" Drew asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out" she said laughing. May continued to giggle as she typed something onto the computer. Drew noticed this and crept closer to her. He looked at the screen and saw a website filled with pictures. Drew stood behind May and saw that all the pictures contained Drew's activities. "What the hell May?" Drew said, crossing his arms. "It's a Drew fan page" May said and ruffled his hair. Drew sighed and fixed his hair, "Why on earth would you be on my fan page?" "Guess" May said.

Drew looked at her and glared. "What did I do?" May said amused by his glare. She clicked on another link which came up a second later. "Drew and…Brianna?" he said slowly taking in the new information. "Worst pairing right?" May said and typed in a nasty comment. 'The Drew and Brianna fan page belongs to yours truly, Brianna' was written on the top of the page. May went back to the Drew fan page website and looked at other links to pairings. Drew also looked and saw many disgusting, incest pairings. "These pairings suck" Drew said flicking his hair. "No one on this list is my type of girl" he said. May raised her left eyebrow, "Really? You haven't seen the last page". She clicked on the button 'next' and ten more pairings were shown. Drew glanced at all the pairings and finally came to the last one. He blushed and stuffed a pillow in May's face and tied her up for a bit. Drew took advantage of her paralyzed state and clicked on the last couple pairing. He was dying to see it. The Drew and May website came on. Written on the top said 'Drew and May fan page made by the glorious, awesome, and fabulous Soledad and Harley'.

'Soledad and Harley?' Drew thought. Who knew his childhood friend and May's stalker would team up to make a fan page of him and May? He browsed through the pictures and saw a certain one. It was titled 'May and Drew hugging is so kawaii!' The picture featured the two of them hugging when Drew was comforting May. (Not real, I made it up) Drew blushed, he almost forgot about it. He sent it to his email and clicked back. He didn't want May to find out that he really liked her. "Mmmph! Mmmmph!" a muffled voice came from the pillow and blankets. Drew forgot about the victim and untied her. "Dreeeeeeeeeew!" May yelled and tackled him to the floor. "I almost suffocated, you know? Now it's time for you to pay!" May said pulling up her sleeves to her elbows. Drew cringed; May can be super strong when she's angry. Roselia was watching and threw a banana peel at May's left foot. May tripped and her lips locked onto Drew's. Roselia snickered and jumped back to its hiding place.

"Mmph?" Drew said on her lips. The vibration made May open her lips a bit. Drew sought this chance and pushed his tongue in her mouth. "Drew!" May said before she was attacked by Drew's tongue. "Mmmmmmph" May said, trying to say something in protest and attempted to push Drew away from her mouth. She decided that if she couldn't get out she would turn the tables over. She grabbed Drew's neck and pulled him closer to her. May fought his tongue out of her mouth and took over.

Roselia was laughing and video tapped them playing tonsil tennis. The smart pokémon went back into the shadows and started uploading their make out session LIVE. 'They will thank me someday, along with showing May the Drew fan page' Roselia thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Okay so…I just pulled out a random story from my head and typed it up. Sorry if it was rushed and all._

To do list for ContestShipping day:

*Read 20 one shots of Drew x May

* Make a one shot to celebrate!

*Watch all the Pokemon Hoenn series AGAIN!

*Watch May beat Drew in one of the contests (Squirtle and Combusken vs Absol and Flygon)

* Watch some amvs of May and Drew

...check check and check! DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ^o^


End file.
